June 4, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:46 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:07 Williamm258 hi 6:07 Flower1470 Sup Peep Hey Will 6:08 Loving77 hey hey hey Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:12 Loving77 hiii silly 6:12 Dragonian King hi LPW 6:12 Williamm258 hi 6:12 Flower1470 Hey Silly LPW :P 6:23 Dragonian King whats new with you guys 6:26 Loving77 nothing much So did you hear anything from John? 6:28 Dragonian King nope i think i know what the problem is 6:29 Flower1470 Should I PM him? 6:29 Loving77 I'm looking at his page and it says he was on today 5:42pm 6:30 Flower1470 lol 6:30 Dragonian King do it lily do it we need more pressurrrre 6:30 Flower1470 Why didn 6:30 Loving77 and his "current activity" is private messaging 6:30 Flower1470 't he respond to you? 6:30 Dragonian King oh 6:30 Flower1470 oh LOL 6:30 Dragonian King maybe he's doing it right now lol 6:30 Loving77 maybe 6:30 Flower1470 I'll wait, then. 6:30 Loving77 let's wait 6:30 Flower1470 WE CAN ALL AGREE ON SOMETHING WOW 6:31 Loving77 :D 6:31 Dragonian King i know why he didn't answer though i set the message to m for mini, when it should be set to w for wumbo 6:32 Flower1470 SAYS THE GUY WHO THINKS SPONGEBOB IS DISAPPOINTING did you see the qiestions I aksed oyu/ what the questions* asked* you?* 6:32 Dragonian King no lily what season was wumbo from 6:33 Flower1470 Second? Yeah 6:33 Dragonian King nice questions :D 6:33 Flower1470 Hehe 6:33 Dragonian King i'll be sure to answer them in the most seto-fashioned manner 6:33 Flower1470 However you'd like 6:35 Dragonian King its not my wallet 6:36 Flower1470 You..... butterfingered pink thing! What's even in that box?? 6:37 Dragonian King my wallets 6:37 Loving77 http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:SBz68.png 6:38 Flower1470 pfft 6:47 Dragonian King lily 6:48 Flower1470 What 6:49 Dragonian King is mayonnaise an instrument? 6:49 Flower1470 No. Horseradish is not an instrument either. 6:50 Dragonian King oh Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:50 Flower1470 ooo Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:51 Flower1470 Wb 6:52 Dragonian King william laaaaaaaad 6:53 Williamm258 hi 7:01 Flower1470 Two days ago our wiki had over 200 views. 7:01 Dragonian King O_o 7:02 Flower1470 I just got an email saying we had 98 views yesterday. 7:03 Dragonian King thats creepy 7:03 Flower1470 I WISH THEY WOULD TALK TO US 7:03 Dragonian King Obviously they know I, Seto Kaiba, hangs out here a lot and want my autograph shut up seto 7:03 Flower1470 I would like an autograph!!!!! 7:03 Dragonian King SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY k I HEARD THAT of course you did oops it didn't show on chat oh well 7:08 Flower1470 lol 7:08 Dragonian King i said "why do i have to be 25% this freak" 7:09 Flower1470 HES NOT A FREAK 7:13 Dragonian King "I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY" 7:14 Flower1470 oh my gosh 7:15 Loving77 Silly just be glad you're not season 0 Kaiba. 7:15 Flower1470 hahaha 7:16 Dragonian King ikr especially abridged season zero kaiba he's freaky just wait until you see it 7:16 Flower1470 no spoilers 7:17 Dragonian King Spoiler: He has green hair Spoiler: He's rich 7:17 Flower1470 I KNOW THAT 7:17 Dragonian King bwahaha i spoiled everything 7:17 Flower1470 XD 7:19 Dragonian King "SCREW THE RULES I HAVE GREEN HAIR" im going to spoil a season zero abridged scene now actually i dont feel like it SO ILL SPOIL WHAT HAPPENS IN EPISODE 3 they go to a- *technical difficulties, please stand by* *fzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrt* 7:24 Flower1470 lol 7:41 Dragonian King ERROR 404 Please wait for a message from Team Downsize. *elevator music* 7:43 Flower1470 :P 7:45 Dragonian King is this thing on NO NOT YET oops *more elevator music* now? no oh ok *even more elevator music* 7:51 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:53 Flower1470 ooo 7:56 Dragonian King *cog-y music plays* okay are we on *cough* *cough* *coughs in mic really loud* *clears throat really loud* AHEM so erm hand me the script here you go thank you ATTENTION RESIDENTS OF THE AWESOME WEBKINZ WIKI 7:57 Loving77 BOO 7:57 Dragonian King THIS IS TEAM DOWNSIZE AHH A GHOST oh wait it's just that crazy duck 7:58 Loving77 HISS 7:58 Dragonian King don't bother hissing once we commence with our new plan there'll be nowhere to hiss! what that made no sense you're an idiot :D shut up no grrr 7:58 Loving77 GO MY ARMY OF PEEPS TAKE THEM DOWN!!! 7:58 Dragonian King HA YOU THINK ITS THAT EASY? WE HAVE SUGAR ABSORBERS TO ABSORB THE SUGARS IN THE PEEPS 7:59 Flower1470 *gets [p7:59 Dragonian King also this is downsized downsizer of downsizeness now 7:59 Flower1470 popcorn* 7:59 Dragonian King I am not familiar with this [p[cprn 7:59 Loving77 Silly billy there are two kinds of peeps 7:59 Dragonian King ANYWAY stop sidetracking us WE WILL BE ATTACKING YOUR WIKI ALL WEEK 7:59 Loving77 Candy and animals 8:00 Dragonian King AND TAKING IT OVER UNTIL YOU SURRENDER AND THEN 8:00 Loving77 booooooooooooo 8:00 Dragonian King TAWW WILL BECOME THE OFFICIAL WIKI FOR ALL THINGS COGGY AND WE WILL REVIVE THE COG NATION AND BRING BACK THE CHAIRMAN AND UH UH Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:00 Dragonian King SOMETHING 8:00 Loving77 hi chris 8:00 Chrisgaff ook. 8:00 Dragonian King Glad you could join us, mouse 8:00 Chrisgaff Hey guys 8:00 Dragonian King We were just in the middle of a broadcast 8:01 Flower1470 Hey Chris want some popcorn? 8:01 Chrisgaff Uh... Sure. No clue what's going on. 8:01 Dragonian King SO 8:01 Chrisgaff :P 8:01 Dragonian King AS WE WERE SAYING WE WILL FIND THE CHAIRMAN AND REVIVE COG NATION AND TAKE OVER STUFF AND THIS WIKI WILL BE THE CENTER HEADQUARTERS 8:01 Flower1470 Team Downsize interrupted our chat 8:02 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:02 Dragonian King bye 8:02 Flower1470 And is now going on about another plan of theirs that will fail 8:02 Dragonian King HEY I HEARD THAT I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW *ahem* 8:02 Flower1470 Then Peep attacked with an army of peeps 8:02 Dragonian King ANYWAYS after I was so RUDELY interrupted 8:03 Flower1470 Blame Chris for being ignorant of his surroundings 8:03 Dragonian King YES BLAME THE MOUSE PERFECT SO THE WIKI WILL BE OURS AND SOON WIKIA AND FROM THERE Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:03 Flower1470 ooo 8:03 Dragonian King WE'LL ATTEMPT TO CONQUER THE ENTIRE INTERNET WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY WORK AAAAAND err that's really about it OH AND ALSO 8:04 Flower1470 the only thing that has been able to conquer the internet has been ponies 8:04 Dragonian King WE TOOK OVER SILLY'S COMPUTER 8:04 Flower1470 I dont think you can beat that 8:04 Dragonian King WE CAN WITH PONY CYBORGS IT'S PERFECT GRUNTS write that down yes sir ANYWAY THATS ALL WE HAVE TO SAY GOOD LUCK, YOU'LL NEED IT ooh, chocolate cake *static* oops, forgot to turn off the broadcast *screen goes black* yay i can type again 8:05 Flower1470 Wb. 8:05 Dragonian King that was nuts well hi chris 8:11 Chrisgaff Hey 8:27 Dragonian King soooooo 8:27 Flower1470 im tired 8:30 Dragonian King mt i slept terrible last night :| 8:30 Flower1470 Same here I've had trouble sleeping the past few nights 8:33 Dragonian King LILY GUESS WHAT 8:37 Flower1470 what 8:38 Dragonian King in 6 days, we'll have been doing chat logs for a whole year :O 8:38 Flower1470 Wow. That means it's also been a year since we've discovered Zexal. 8:40 Dragonian King :O wow are you excited for whale week 8:40 Flower1470 Not really When is it again? 8:40 Dragonian King umm august 10th 8:42 Flower1470 Ty But no, I'm not really excited. 8:46 Dragonian King ooo are you at least excited for it on TAWW 8:50 Flower1470 No 8:50 Dragonian King :O 8:52 Flower1470 http://dabluepeepswhiteydragon.tumblr.com/post/87124295262 this is one of my favorite Kaiba moments 8:53 Dragonian King LOL dont mind me messing around with templates im experimenting something 8:57 Flower1470 ok https://24.media.tumblr.com/e0e7484acd7b72acfcc0abe6eda1e522/tumblr_n6nqd9kF0K1rb0dgyo1_1280.jpg 9:18 Dragonian King man i need to get caught up on sillys zexal D: 9:22 Chrisgaff I g2g. Ttyl guys 9:22 Dragonian King bye chris 9:25 Chrisgaff Adios guys Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:27 Flower1470 ooo 9:29 Dragonian King yay he got it right again 9:40 Flower1470 :P 9:44 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:57 Flower1470 ooo [[Category:Chat logs] Category:June 2014